A Soul Entwined By Love
by time-of-echos
Summary: Soul and Blair go on a date, but they find themselves thinking of the same person soulxblair and soulxmaka my first fanfic/ one-shot


a soul entwined by love

soul and blair go on a date, and much to their surprise they find themselfs thinking of the same person. my first fanfic one-shot

"hey soul, why you getting dressed up for?" ask a curious maka who was dressed for bed as she noticed soul was putting on his gray tux that he only wore for special occasions. "oh, nothing you need to worry about maka, just thought I'd head to the club and do a gig, for old-time sakes." said the weapon as maka smiled at him. "okay, just make sure you're not home late, we have A exam tomorrow, and we both know stien hates it when someone is sleeping" she said as both remembered what had happened last month.

flashback

everyone was taking another random exam by the hands of their teacher, stien, as he sat in his rolling chair that he always falls out of when he isn't paying attention. maka had just finished hers as she notices stein walk past her and up to blackstar,who was fast asleep drooling. "sleeping again on a important exam eh blackstar?" said the semi insane doctor, as he played with the screw in his head and a unknown light source shines in his glasses. "I can always count on you as a example for the class" he said as sid, the zombie teacher of the Academy grabbed blackstar by the back of his shirt and knocked some sence into him before pining him up on the blackboard in the front of the class with a large spike he made appear.

end of flashback

"yea, that would be uncool to happen to me, anyway, im out, night" soul said as he walked out the front door waving to maka. but what didn't know is that soul wasn't heading to the club for a gig. about four blocks down soul stop as a shadowy figure walked up towards him. the person appeared to be a female, with a very nice, hourglass body. she had long hair that flowed about to the center of her body, and what appeared to be a pair of cat ears on the top of her head. "hey souly boy, does maka know?" the female asked as soul walked towards her. "nah, she thinks im doing a gig at the club, but to be honest, it didn't feel cool lying to blair" he said as blair wraped her arms around soul's shoulders and kisses him. she was wearing a seductive purple dress, and a pair of black high heels. she also had pumpkin earrings that were jack-o-lanterns. "aww, don't worry soul, lets just go of our date and have so fun" she said as she tugged soul along making him move. "fine, so where are we going anyway?" soul asked as he started to walk holding her hand as she led him through the side streets untill they reached a spot where they see the city. "wow, this is pretty cool, you can everything up here." soul said as he sat on the ledge while blair sat next to him. "i know, I come up here every night, the city looks so beautiful from here." the cat woman said as the lights of death city shined like stars. soul stared out as he thought to himself "i wonder if maka would like this, she always did like beautiful views like this." meanwhile blair let out a sigh and said "you know, i always despise maka, she lives with you, works beside you, even shares a soul wavelegth with you. every moment i got i called her a bitch for even being in the same room with you in my mind. but ever since we started to date, i've felt bad, like i've tooken a dagger to my heart. do you think we should just break up?" soul looked to her and said "I guess so, but that doesn't mean i won't having feelings for you." he then kiss blair deeply and held her in his arms. blair returned the kiss with some passion as the layed back on the roof and smiled at each other. "love you soul" blair said as she brushed the hair in her eyes out of the way. "love you too blair" soul replied, as they sat up. "maka doesn't deserve to lose a guy as wonderful as you, so go to her" blair said as she turned into a cat and climbed onto his shoulder. "yea, i will, and thanks blair." he said as he made his way back home with blair. when they both got home maka was sitting on the couch as she notice them come in. "sorry maka, ran into blair on the way home and we had a talk." soul said as blair climbed off him and made her way to the kitchen to see if there was any fish. "well you two could have walked here and talked, you had me worry" maka said as she got ready to hit him with the book before soul said "i know, guess we lost track of time." she stopped her attack as she smiled and hugged him. "you know, i nevered admitted it, but, i love u soul, more than friend can ever" she said as she blushed a little. soul chuckled and kissed her cheek then replied "the same her maka, love you too"

the end, please review and comment how i did for my first time


End file.
